wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cocoa and Vanilla
This page belongs to Sunrise the Sky-SeaWing. No touching, but you can leave suggestions in the comments. WIP Appearance Cocoa and Vanilla both share a body, as they are conjoined twins. Vanilla is a Rain-NightWing hybrid, while Cocoa is a Night-RainWing hybrid. Their body has two heads, two tails, three wings, and four legs. Inwardly, each of the sisters has her own heart, stomach, spinal cord, spine, and set of lungs. Their torso is wider than an average dragons to fit their necks and tails. A row of RainWing like back spines run from their necks to their hips, then switched to NightWing spine to the end of their tails. They both have silver teardrops beside their eyes that cannot change color; Cocoa's are bigger. The teardrop closer to the other head is a bit bigger than the one facing the outside. Cocoa's body is a bit bigger than Vanilla's, but Vanilla's longer legs and neck make up for it. Cocoa's side is more NightWing like, with sea green over scales and a turquoise underbelly. Her tail is a mix of a NightWings and a RainWings, so it is partly prehensile. Her face is mostly NightWing, but thinner with a few other differences. Her tongue is long and forked, but pink, and her smooth, light grey horns have a slight curve inward. There is a small ruff on the left side of her neck that will flare out when she is feeling strong emotions, and uncontrollably changes colors to show Cocoa's feelings. Her eyes are emerald green and farsighted, and where teardrops would have been on a NightWings neck are instead silver circles that can barely change shade. Her front talons are like a RainWings, while her back ones are NightWing so she can hang upside down. Her eyes have small wrinkles around them from the many happy and irritated expressions she frequently makes. Whats particularly interesting is the normal sized and starry NightWing wing above her shoulder, and then the tiny RainWing wing below and behind it that also has a few stars. That's actually a good thing, as Vanilla's RainWing wing is also normal sized and therefore larger than Cocoa's NightWing wing. Vanilla's side is mostly RainWing with few NightWing traits. She prefers to be pastel colors with a few star and flower patterns, and on some days, "SUPER BRIGHT FLASHING IN YOU FACE MELTING NEON COLORS!". When siting, her fully prehensile tail is coiled around her RainWing talons. Her face and neck is like a RainWings, though where the circles would be on a RainWings neck are silver teardrops. She has black irises and white horns. While processing a long and graceful RainWing body, she has a bit more bulk than most RainWings. Personality Cocoa is the more mature one. She thinks with both emotions and logic and likes most aspects of school. Vanilla . Vanilla is better at abstract thinking and HATES school to her very core However, living life literally stuck together and with such a strong telepathic connection means there are a few overlaps with their personalities. They are both very kind and are always willing to help someone out. They are also very imaginative and creative, though Vanilla show hers through arts and crafts while Cocoa writes. They joke with witty comments and inside jokes. They both hate and are tired of strangers staring at and whispering about them. They also don't like questions from random strangers, but if you took the time to get to know and befriend them, they will be happy to answer a few respectful questions Abilities Cocoa Cocoa has the ability to breath fire, unlike her sister. However, it isn't as hot as your usual NightWing's and she can't breath fire when cold or sick. She can spit weak venom that gives second degree acid burns and is counted by Vanilla's venom. Cocoa's side can camouflage, but slowly and usually into dark colors and simple patterns. Her tail is partly prehensile. Her telepathy has a farther range than Vanilla but is shorter than an average NightWing's, and can only pick up emotions and loud thoughts. Vanilla Vanilla spits venom and camouflages at only a slightly lesser degree than an average RainWing. also has fully prehensile tail Vanilla and Cocoa can read each others deepest thoughts and emotions with perfect clarity, and it is difficult for them to block each other off even if they both want too. History Their egg was found abandoned in the Rainforest, so they were placed in a RainWing hatchery to be raised among RainWings. They hatched under a full moon, about 10 years after NightWing Exodus. Spent most of their lives in the Rainforest. Is currently attending the Jade Mountain Academy. Relations If you'd like one of your characters to be featured in relations, leave a message on my message with a link to your character and how you think they would think about each other. Be sure to include Cocoa's and Vanilla's individual thoughts on your character, and vice versa. My sis and I may ask for it to be changed a bit, and once we all agree, I'll put your character in relations. Trivia * Cocoa and Vanilla were made so Sunrise and her sister could role play physically side by side on the same computer and to represent their relationship. Also for humor. * Both of them use she/her pronouns. * If they had hatched separately, they would have been identical Rain-NightWing hybrid twins. * Their body is inspired from the famous conjoined twins Abby and Brittany. * Technically, they can each only feel her half of their body with a small overlap in the middle. But, their strong telepathic connection allows them to share their sense of touch and pain. This includes pain from headaches. * When they are hanging upside down, Cocoa will mostly use her back talons and loosely use her tail while Vanilla is the opposite. They cannot sleep like this, as proven from the time when Vanilla talked Cocoa into it and they fell on their heads * The usually sleep on a platform so they can spread out and so Cocoa can get as far away from Vanillas heap of blankets as possible. ** Their sleep schedule is to fall asleep about 2 hours after midnight, wake up an hour after sunrise, and then take a three hour sun time nap *** Cocoa will fall asleep after midnight later than Vanilla, and wake up sooner at sun time. She'll use that time to write. Quotes Italics are thought to each other, ''normal is said out loud, '''bold is yelling' "You...you...you overripe papaya!" "Wow. How original." "Yaarrg!" (Vanilla tackles Cocoa to ground) "Hugs?" "No." "Pats?" "No. Only pets." "Then pets?" "...Fine." (Weird unintelligible noises from Vanilla as Cocoa pets her, amused) "How does me talking about my characters sign someones death?" "Because the other day, i asked you to tell me about one of your OCs." "And?" "I feel asleep and woke up and you were talking in your sleep about your OCs at 4:00 in the morning!" "I was?" ''"Yeet." ''"...What?" "We have been living together for 5''' years and this is the first time you question my methods?" "Nope. Nowhere near first." "Oi! I am offended, you... you '''seedless papaya!" (giggles from Cocoa) "You pineapple faced, meat eating, father of fruit!" "...Thank goodness she doesn't know real swear words." "What real ones?" "...Uuhhh..." (Cocoa tries to keep words in back of head) "Oh, this is a good one! And it perfectly describes this son of a slug!" "'Don't use that one!'" Gallery Blankicon.png|placeholder photo Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas